Prior art edge sharpening apparatus for skis and snowboards typically include a guide adapted to be handheld by a technician and moved lengthwise along an edge portion of a ski or snowboard while in contact with the surface thereof. Such apparatus may also include a clamping mechanism for clamping a file or the like (e.g. commercially available cutting and polishing implements such as mill files, diamond stones etc.) in or to the guide.
Past ski and snowboard designs incorporated metal edges with conventional 90° (degree) edge geometry (ski or snowboard base edge and base create a flat running surface with the side edge perpendicular to the base edge). More recent ski and snowboard designs have changed dramatically as a result of technological advances in materials and construction. These more-recent ski and snowboard have side cuts and cambers that are more pronounced than earlier designs. While the base of the current designs has remained relatively flat, current skis and snowboards are manufactured having inherent base edge and side edge bevel angles. As a result, prior art sharpening apparatus have issues in maintaining at least one or both of base edge and side edge bevel angles when sharpening (and polishing) a ski or snowboard, which is a characteristic of optimal ski and snowboard performance.